Home-care management in hemophila, wherein the hemophiliac or a family member is taught to administer his intravenous treatment and make treatment decisions, is a considerable departure from physician-run, hospital-based treatment. It is a population treatment method for hemophilic families because of its convenience, but of key importance is the assumption that it will promote psychological maturation in the child and an improved lifestyle for his family. Present data to support this assumption is suggestive but not definitive. This study will test the assumption that home care in hemophilia will promote the development of psychological maturation in the hemophilic child and an improved lifestyle for his family. A second goal will be to identify any negative psychological and interpersonal responses to home care toward improving selection criteria and training methods. The study will assess psychological maturation and family well-being by using a specifically designed hemophilic interview questionnaire and psychological tests appropriate to the age group. These instruments will quantify important areas in the life of the hemophiliac and his family including the marital relationship, parent-child relationship, performance measures, peer relationships, attitudes and affects and attitudes toward medical care. The study group will consist of sixty families of hemophilic boys between the ages of five through fourteen on home care and sixty matched patients using traditional hospital-based care. Trained interviewers at a number of hemophilic care centers will conduct the examinations before home care begins and yearly for two subsequent years. The coded data will be computer-stored and analyzed to determine if significant differences in psychological state and interpersonal relationships develop between the two groups.